


Written by Anthony J. Crowley

by Akira_Is_Typing



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: 6000 Years of Love (Good Omens), 6000 Years of Pining (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley is a Mess (Good Omens), Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-07 16:27:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 907
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26640646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Akira_Is_Typing/pseuds/Akira_Is_Typing
Summary: I have a headcanon that Crowley, the love-sick demon that he is, was the ghost-writer for a lot of songs and poems during his 6000 year pining. So naturally I'm sticking them all here, with explanations!orSongs and poems I think Crowley wrote
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Kudos: 4





	Written by Anthony J. Crowley

**Author's Note:**

> This song is pretty self explanatory, but I'll share my thoughts anyways cuz why not.
> 
> The plain text is the song lyrics while the italic writing is my own interpretation of them as Crowley might have meant them.
> 
> Maybe I'll eventually turn this into a fic of Crowley actually writing the songs and eventually sharing them with Aziraphale, but for now just take my rough notes and explanations.

######  _ From Eden - Hozier _

Babe, there's something tragic about you 

Something so magic about you 

Don't you agree? 

_ Aziraphale is an angel who Crowley technically shouldn’t love, an angel who loves humans too much to let them die even if it is part of the Great Plan. Pretty tragic.  _

_ Not only is he literally magic (again, angel), but Aziraphale must be pretty magical to Crowley for having made him fall in love so hard, so fast. _

Babe, there's something lonesome about you 

Something so wholesome about you 

Get closer to me 

_ Aziraphale is pretty different and isolated from the rest of the angels, and human’s lives are so short. Aziraphale’s only friend is Crowley, a demon, who he only sees every hundred years or so. Lonesome indeed. But Crowley realizes how alone he is and wishes he could spend more time with Aziraphale. _

_ The whole wholesome thing is VERY self explanatory, have you even SEEN Aziraphale?? Someone so wholesome doesn’t deserve to be this lonely. _

_ Crowley wants to be able to get close to Aziraphale to make sure he isn’t lonely anymore. _

No tight side, no rolling eyes, no irony 

No 'who cares', no vacant stares, no time for me 

_ These are all things I can see Aziraphale doing to keep up appearances cuz of the whole, yknow, opposite sides thing. He had to act mean and distant, even if he didn’t want to. You can’t tell me that didn’t hurt Crowley, even just a tiny bit. Might as well add in ‘No “you go too fast for me Crowley”s’. He’s hoping that someday they can just be kind to each other with no fear.  _

_ The final part is cuz Aziraphale really did have no time for him. They only saw each other every few hundred years. _

Honey you're familiar like my mirror years ago 

Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on it's sword 

Innocence died screaming, honey ask me I should know 

I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door 

_ Seeing the angel reminds him of past times and who he used to be. It's like insta flashbacks to the last time they met, reminding Crowley about how much has changed since they last saw each other, emphasised by the fact that even their appearances have changed. Maybe even seeing the angel reminds him of when HE was an angel.  _

_ Idealism is thinking there is some perfect version of everything that you can find somehow, which reminds me of how perfect heaven and hell expect everything to be. Chivalry is perfect mannerisms, which heaven and hell both expect them to have. Idealism being prison and chivalry falling on its sword means that Crowley doesn’t believe in perfect things anymore, and that chivalry, a form of idealism, doesn’t really exist because it’s all an act played for their sides. _

_ Innocence died screaming could be Crowley, an innocent little angel who only asked questions, finally realized that heaven isn’t as great as you may think after going through such pain and sadness (which could be why he doesn’t believe in idealism anymore). _

_ I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door. The ‘slithering’ and ‘Eden’ is obvious, and Crowley has been slithering after Aziraphale since Eden, yet is too scared to ever admit his feelings, hesitating just before he can get to him, or ‘just outside (his) door’ _

Babe, there's something wretched about this 

Something so precious about this 

Where to begin

_ In these next few verses, I see ‘this’ referring to Crowley’s love for Aziraphale and the situation revolving around that. _

_ Crowley hates being in love with someone he isn’t allowed to be in love with, someone on the opposite side. _

_ Yet he still loves Aziraphale, and love is lovely and wonderful and precious. _

_ I’m sure Crowley has a lot he wants to say to Aziraphale. Where to begin indeed. _

Babe, there’s something broken about this

But I might be hoping about this

Oh what a sin

_ In Crowley’s mind, he shouldn’t love Aziraphale. He’s not allowed to. That makes his love for him broken in a way. _

_ Despite how wrong he thinks it might be for him to love an angel, he still has hope that they can be together someday. _

_ He thinks that being with Aziraphale would be a sin since they are an angel and a demon, and he doesn’t want to cause Aziraphale to sin, or maybe even fall. _

To the strand a picnic plan for you and me 

A rope in hand for your other man to hang from a tree 

_ “Perhaps one day we can… I don’t know, have a picnic… dine at the Ritz…” - the angel himself. Self explanatory. _

_ I am not sure about this one… maybe Crowley was jealous of someone? _

Honey you're familiar like my mirror years ago 

Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on it's sword 

Innocence died screaming, honey ask me I should know 

I slithered here from Eden just to sit outside your door 

_ See above _

Honey you're familiar like my mirror years ago 

Idealism sits in prison, chivalry fell on it's sword 

Innocence died screaming, honey ask me I should know

I slithered here from Eden just to hide outside your door

_ Same as above except for the final line. _

_ Crowley probably feels defeated, and now instead of ‘sitting’ outside of Aziraphale’s door waiting for the courage to admit his feelings, he has given up and is now ‘hiding’. _

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~


End file.
